


Missing You For Months

by destiny335



Series: Keeping Up With the Gods [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Evil, F/M, Fluff, Good, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it's been millenniums since Hades made the deal with Demeter to share Persephone, that doesn't mean he won't miss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise

   "Do you have to leave... again?"

   Hades watches his wife swiftly pack her things up, still complaining about her having to leave him.

   "Darling, it's been millenniums since you made that deal. Why are you still complaining about this?"

   "Because it's not fair! You are my wife and I don't appreciate your mother stealing you from me for six months."

   Hades stomps his foot, crossing his arms childishly, and huffs, making him look like his eight year old son when he doesn't get his way.

   "Stop acting like a child and kiss me goodbye." Hades had to grant his queen her wish, so he gave her a little peck on the cheek, still mad that she's leaving.

   "You're being ridiculous Hades."

   "Nah-ah."

   "Goodbye Hades. I love you." Persephone grabs her two suitcases, staring at her childish husband.

    _Who knew the almighty powerful and dark Hades was such a child._

   "I love you too." He quickly hugs her from behind, laying a loving kiss on the top of her head.

   "Promise you'll come back?"

   "I always do."


	2. The Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Hades to get back his wife.

   "Times up Demeter! She's mine now."

   It's been exactly six months and Hades really wanted to hold his wife in his arms.

   "Excuse me Hades, but we are currently in the middle of a game of Scrabble."

   "I don't care. Six months are up; she's mine."

   Hades went to hold Persephone's hand, but Demeter slaps his hand away.

   "What the hell?"

   "No PDA!"

   "I'm was going to hold my wife's HAND!"

   "I don't care."

   "Mom, leave him be. I'll see you in six months."

   Hades sticks his tongue out at Demeter, silently telling her to suck ass.

   "I love you."

   "I love you."

   Hades smiles a wonderful smile, walking into the Underworld with his immortal love.

**Fin.**


End file.
